wind wanker
by littlestpetshop2000
Summary: karkat is stoln by ganon ... menwhile... does zeld ahave da feelz 4 kink?


Karat and link loved raising kink. Tellin him storiez from their own advenchurs :3. Kink wuz happy 2. he was taught how 2 use a sword and sickl and he was pretty good at it! zelda even came to acept dat link and karkat were 2gether. everything wuz goin gr8 until…. When link woke up… kakrat was GONE! "ayAHah!" link screamed… where cud karkat gone? "dad!" kink yelled. "last night someone came and took daddy! Im scared…" kink cried. "its ok kink ill find karkat!" link left the castl to find karkat. He looks for celus.

Karkat was scard and dint kno where he wuz. "hello?" karkat said "where am I I want to go back to link and my baby" karkat herd something. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! I took u bcuz UR THE NEW PRINCESS OF HYRULE AND UR HOT" karkat started to cri. "who r u?" karkat saed. "I am evil wuzard ganon…" :O

(kink iz 16 nao but de others don't age X3 btw kink is da prince of light) Kink was lonely and missd his daddies. He sadly lookd into his satchl and took out lettrs from his daddies and started to cry red teers bcuz hes part trol. "u ok" zelda asked "yeah im fine but I just miss my dadies, zelda.." he loked at her and she smile "ill cheer u up" kink was surprised "ohfukmygod" kink sed.

Link wuz in temple. He was fighting the flower sharky thing when a sekret door opens so he go inside. It was a message frum ganan and it sed,,, "if u want to cee karkat ever again, U GOTTA CUM 2 MY PLACE AND BE MY MAID 4 A WEEK!"

Kink wuz at da castel wit zelda and zelda was trynna b al sexi but kink is tsundere XDDD. Then suddenly LINK CAME HOME! "dad!" kink yell. "did u find daddy?" "I know how to get him back." Link sead. He went into zeldas room and cam out wit a neko maid outfit and he was blusing and zelda and kink gotz a nosebleed. "dad wat r u wearin,,," kink squealed. "I have to wear this to get ur daddy back. Bye" link left. Sudenly kink started 2 feel funne….

Karkat felt so sad and violatd. he knos links gonna save him tho. "hey karkat wana sho me yo moves? ;)" ganon sed. Karkat sigh and say no. ganon don't take no for answer tho. "ganon u fuckin nasty perv fuckass!" karkat yell. "do i smell wadeemelon, karkat?" ganon say.

Link was almost at ganons and everyone was laffin at his outfit and he blush. he wish he ddnt have to dress as a made but he will do anything 4 karkat, his luver is hot BABE. So he go to castle.

"are you ok, kink?" zelda aksks. Kinks hair was going longer and he was looking more feminine. "wh—whats happening to me?" kink look down and blushed and said "my di—" and DEN HE BLOSH MORE AND HE LIKE "nnnn nnhhhhhh! Uuuuuuu…." He gasped. Kink gre bobbies too "ur turning into a girl, kink!" zelda said and she blush. kink gasp again and fall. "my daddys mutant blood must have made me a shapshifter….." SHE said. kink touched her bodactious boobie and giggle. "this body is so weird… " "wanna test it out ;)" zelda say. Kink blushed when zelda got a doldo out and kink got all uke XD

"here karkitty" ganon said all sexi like (but hes ugly so its UGLY) "Not so fast, ganon!" LINK CAME IN WITH A SHYNIN NEKO MAID OUTFIT AND KARKAT WAS ALL "UGUUUUU" "hello link I see ur prepard to be my kawaii maid…" ganon said evily. "u-ugh…" link said embasred. "now clean da house, maid" ganon say. "mommyfucker…" link grumble

"oh, zelda…" kink says after the yuriz. "i—I feel to weird as a girl…. I have to change bak. "aww already?" zelda says sadly "ye" kink says. "I need to be boy…" she says before doin the transformation. "nnngh.. nyeh…!" kinks bobs ungrew and he became a boy again "no way in hell im doing that again oh my god being a girl feels awkward" he say "but u had fun with me righte?" zelda whimpers. "….ye." "its funny that ur a boy and u cant top, kink" kink blushed and walk away "ur not funny, zelda…."

Link was already fed up wit bein ganons made. Ganon kept tryin to b hot but he is not hot. Karkat is hjot. He wonders if kink is ok. Kinks a strong bot so he'll b fine link thought. "u havin fun, link?" gandorf sais. "no!" link yells LOUDLY. "ill give u sum fun" ganan say esecxuly. "nO" link seys and shovs da duster up gaons booty and TAKE KARKAT AND LEAVE, WHJILE GANAONRF EXPLODES INTO NEKOs. "thanks 4 saving me, link I missd u and DAT FUKASS WUZ FUCKASS" karkat said very angrily. "its ok now, karkat. Ive got u." they ran back to the castl.

"were back" kink heard farmilar daddy like voices… "dads! I missed you guys!" he went and hugd his dadiies. "I learned how to b a girl todsy." Kink said. "wut" karkat said.

Then 2 celebrate dere WUZ A GIRANT ogry and kink wuz the uke wit zelda bcuz hes so weird X3

BTW SHUD I CONTUNIEUE THIS? SAY YE OR NO IN DA REVIEWS AND WAT IT SHUD B ABOUT!111!


End file.
